Conventionally, development of an interface apparatus (Haptics apparatus) for presenting a force sense at a remote place or in a virtual space to a user, for example, for presenting counterforce received from an object in a virtual space to the user is advancing. As such an apparatus as just described, a pen type interface apparatus used in a state in which it is provided on a table, a floor or the like is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-209689. Also a glove-shaped interface apparatus into which the user fits a hand thereof is proposed conventionally.